


Walking in a Parallel Universe

by JuiceCup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divurgent, F/F, Fluff, Parallel Universe Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina fall into alternate universe and they need to wait things out until they can be pulled back to Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I did on the spur of the moment while staring at the “side-by-side” image I made above. It just kind of happened. Please enjoy it and don’t take it seriously. It’s supposed to be fun. Supposed to make you laugh and love Swan Queen. I know practically nothing about inter-dimensional travel. No rating because anything can happen.

 

With a hard tumble, Regina and Emma hurtle onto a hard surface.  No longer are they in Storybrooke but in a hospital ward.  Emma crawls over to Regina who rolls onto her back, staring at the white ceiling tiles above.

 

 **“** Regina!  Regina, are you okay?”  Regina closes her eyes and shakes her head while attempting to right herself.  Investigating their surroundings, she sees them in an empty, brightly lit hospital corridor.  Thankfully no one saw them sprawled on the floor.

 

 **“** Yeah.  I think so.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the form next to her crouch to a stand.  “What happened?  We were standing in the forest, and then I felt pulled, like we were dragged into something.  A bright green light and then we're laying on a hard floor.”

 

 **“** It's the spell.  We accidentally opened a temporary portal.”

 

“To where?  This doesn't look like the Enchanted Forest.”

 

“No.”  Regina rakes her hand through her hair and finds it ending surprisingly at shoulder length.  “It looks like we're in a hospital.”  Confused, she turns to Emma and is not prepared for the shock that awaits her.  “What the hell happened to your hair?”

 

“What?”  She watches the once-blonde, grab the ends of auburn locks, gawk at it in astonishment and nearly swear before catching herself.  “What the fu...”  Upon seeing Regina raise her dark eyebrow, Emma clears her throat and looks around and instead says, “Where the hell _are_ we?”

 

The older brunette groans with realization.  “We've been pulled into another dimension.  We’ve crossed over into another plane of existence!”

 

Unable to hold back her curse, Emma unleashes her words like a sailor on shore leave.  “Holy fucking shit!”  Regina figures she’ll allow her that one and snorts, not being able to agree more.  “Like what?  A parallel universe?”  The attention of both women is snagged by their attire.  Regina is wearing typical hospital scrubs.  Emma is wearing a white doctor’s coat with a stethoscope draped around her neck.  Regina lifts both eyebrows, impressed by a darker haired Emma Swan impeccably dressed and looking rather professional.  The style is actually kind of… sexy.  Not that the woman wasn’t sexy before. 

 

At that thought, Regina shakes her head to clear it and thinks of what Emma had asked.  “Yes, Exactly.”  Regina affords herself one last glance at the younger woman’s fashionable dress sense and the beautifully applied make up.

 

Emma does not seem to notice her scrutiny though and puts her hands on her hips that are covered by the doctor’s coat but her curves are still quite evident.  “So we’re stuck in another world, uncertain of when we are returning home.  Huh.  Same shi-… er… _stuff,_ different day.”  She twists her lips so that one deep dimple flashes sarcastically.  “Great!”

 

“Look, don't worry... too much.  The spell will right itself and we will be pulled back home.  So this won’t exactly be as bad as our _usual_ experiences.”  Regina reconsiders for a moment while tilting her head from side to side.  “Just as long as there are no _monsters_ trying to kill us.”

 

“Why do I hear a _but_ in there?”

 

Huffing impatiently, Regina cracks, “Well, it's a spell, Emma!  I don't exactly know _when_ it will wear off.”  In reassurance to curb any distress, she continues in a placating motion with her palms outward, “We just need to stay low and calm.”

 

“Regina!”  Emma holds up the end of her stethoscope and exclaims, “We're doctors in a hospital!”  Regina notices Emma peruse her form, stop at her feet and flippantly quip, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in _tennis shoes_ before.”  Her study rests on the badge hanging on a lanyard against the scrubs and chuckles.

 

“And what's so funny?”

 

Her companion points and says, “Your name.”

 

Regina’s brow crinkles before she looks down at her photo badge and reads aloud, "Abigail Pepper, MD."

 

“You're _Dr. Pepper.”_   The woman bends over and shakes with laughter.  _Now there’s the Emma Swan I know._ Of course, Emma would find this hysterical.

She rolls her brown eyes before settling on Emma’s name badge and she hides a smile.  “I wouldn't laugh if I were you.” 

 

“Huh?  Emma glances at her own name.  "Bonnie Jane Cockburn?”  Her mouth twists in distaste.

 

“Who's laughing now, Dr. _B.J._ _COCKburn_?”

 

A humorless eye squint and smile is her reply from the once giggling woman.  “So… we just wait around for the spell to pull us back home?”

 

Regina nods.  “And hopefully try not to kill anyone in the process.”

 

A voice is heard in the near distance and a nurse is walking toward them.

 

“Dr. Cockburn.  Dr. Cockburn?  Dr. Cockburn!”

 

“Emma, that's _you¸_ remember?”

 

Green eyes going wide, Emma answers while turning, “Huh?  What?  Yes?”

 

“Dr. Cockburn, you've got to prep for surgery.”

 

Regina watches Emma’s face contort with anxiety and she whips her surprised head back to Regina, with terrified eyes.  All Regina can do is take pity on the woman and shrug.  They have to come up with a way out of this building.  Only a fool would hand Emma Swan operating equipment.

 

“Uh... okay.”  Emma dons a look of calm and instructs the nurse, “You go ahead.  I... I need to... uh... _pee!”_

 

Both Regina and the nurse blink under scrunched foreheads.  _Oh Emma._

 

The nurse begins to depart their company.  “Ooooookay…” but she gives Regina an identical once-over and briskly walks down the hall.

 

As soon as she disappears, Emma grabs Regina's hand and starts off at a run, which is impressive with the heels the woman is wearing.  Regina practically lives in heels.  Of course now she is wearing flat rubber sneakers and it is not lost on her how much more comfortable running in these are. 

 

 **“** We are getting the _hell_ out of here!”

 

“That is probably a good idea.”  Regina snickers.  “The idea of you holding a scalpel above anyone is horrifying!”

 

Emma bursts through an Exit door and they are now running down the stairs to the ground floor.  Reaching the bottom, they swing the door forcefully open and can see the large revolving glass doors up ahead.

 

Catching her breath, Emma frantically speaks to herself.  “I'm a doctor?  I'm a dark haired, weirdly named doctor!  Do I look different?  Do I still have my face?  _You_ don't look different.  You look like _you!_   But with shorter hair.”  A pensive expression flits across Emma’s features.  “Hmmm… kinda like when we first met, Regina.”  Emma grins goofily at her, taking her by surprise and making her feel warm when she says, “I like it.”  Emma grabs her badge and looks at the photo.  “I still have my face.  _Fan-friggin’-tastic!_ ”  In relief, Emma puts the stethoscope in her ears and listens to her own rapidly beating heartbeat and focuses on slowing her breathing.

 

“Emma, will you relax?”  Regina runs a hand through her short hair.  “You look like you.”  She can’t help but tease her son’s other mother though and quips, “Maybe slightly _smarter_ as a physician.”

 

“HA-HA!  Excuse me if I don't laugh.  I'm currently trying to escape the prospect of having to CUT someone OPEN!”  Emma deadpans, suddenly reminded of their escape.  She looks around and sees a chance to make their getaway.

 

“As I agreed.  Probably a good idea.”

 

 **“** Okay, let's get out of here.”  Emma grabs her hand again, tugging her toward the entrance and Regina just wants to laugh and shake her head at the woman’s craziness, wondering at the oddity of allowing Emma Swan to hold her hand and pull her anywhere.  When have they ever done this?  The thought of performing surgery on anyone must have scrambled Emma’s brain.

 

“Indeed.”

 

The two women walk toward the entrance and see a security guard and a receptionist at the front desk, both of who smile in greeting at them.

 

“There they are!  The pride of the hospital!  Welcome back, Dr. Pepper, Dr. Cockburn.”  The stout security guard warmly offers.  He has a very deep voice and both doctors return his smile.

 

“How was Hawaii?” the young receptionist asks.  She must be about twenty-two or so.

 

Not knowing what else to say, Regina good naturedly says, “Fine, fine!”

 

Emma, however, is in such a rush she just jerks a little more firmly on Regina’s hand while waving at the other two.  “Just great!”

 

“You look fabulous!  Congratulations again, you two!”

 

“Thanks!”  Emma absently shoots back but Regina is slightly curious.  For some reason, this praise sounds like something important.

 

“Congratulations?”  Regina barely gets that out as the large revolving doors start to move and Emma pushes her into the entry way.

 

“On your _WEDDING_ , of course, you Newlyweds!”

 

Instantly, Regina is dumbstruck as Emma pushes her and the door drowns out her shout of disbelief.  “Our _WHAT?!”_

 

Emma’s head whips around at the two people behind the counter and her mouth hangs open in shock as both women walk backwards into the warm sunlight.

 

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina have traveled to another dimension and are baffled to discover that they are _married..._ to each other! What are they going to do now? Where are they going to go?

Emma Swan stands stupefied, gazing at their jumping reflections in the moving glass panels of the revolving doors that are beginning to gradually slow.  “We’re _married?!_   Is that what he said?”

 

“Married.”  Regina mutters distractedly.  Emma stares at the woman’s profile as it faces the ground, but her brown eyes are clearly darting around trying to make sense of what they have both heard.

 

Emma does not know what to think.  They were just in the woods surrounding Storybrooke a short while ago.  If anyone had told her this morning that she would fall into a portal and be jet-propelled into another world, she would have faked a sour stomach and pulled the “I ate something bad” excuse when Regina needed her help with a magic spell.

 

Their amazed gapes slowly meet before dropping to their clasped hands.  Like a shot, they split apart as if electrically shocked. 

 

_I’m married to Regina Mills?_ Emma gulps and the heat creeps up her neck.  She is certain she is blushing now but hopes the bright sunshine will hide it well.  _No!  Bonnie Jane Cockburn is married to Abigail Pepper._   Still, Emma cannot control the rush of warmth as she realizes one fact: in this world Regina is her wife!

 

As Emma turns to steal another glance, Regina's brown hair catches the sunlight that shines through it in a way that Emma always admired.  Though dark, it is vibrant, bold and full of life.  She forgot how much she likes the ends flaring out like that.  This moment reminds her of when she first met Mayor Regina Mills, outside the woman’s house, all those years ago.  She was stunning, and it is funny to Emma, now, to recall how she tried so hard to keep her attraction under control while sitting in the woman's study that night, sharing apple cider and refraining from adoringly staring at the beautiful home owner like a creepy weirdo.

 

“Well, Emma?”  Regina snaps Emma out of her walk down memory lane and brings her to the present and to this world they find themselves trapped in for the time being.  “Got any ideas about what we do now?”

 

“I don’t…”  Emma thrusts her hands into the white coat’s pockets and encounters metal straight away and the sound of jingling never sounded so good.  “Regina?”  With a cheerful spread of her lips, she pulls out a ring of keys and holds them up for Regina’s perusal, glad to spot the relief blossom on her companion’s face.  “We have a car.”  Inspecting the keys more closely she sees the house key and adds, “And a place to go!”

 

“Thank goodness!”

 

They both scan the area and walk toward the filled parking lot.  Upon arriving, they uncertainly inspect all the automobiles surrounding them.  Beyond the packed lot stands a three level garage.  “I sure as hell hope we’re not parked in there,” Regina snarks while crossing her arms, “We could be walking around forever.”

 

“Not to worry.  We’ve got this.  I’ll just push this red button…”  Emma flips the black key fob over and smoothes her thumb across said button.  “… and our car alert should go off.”

 

The events of the next 10 seconds happen in a flash.  Emma presses the button, a sports utility vehicle, directly behind them gives off an ear-piercing blaring which catches Regina so off guard that she swivels and jumps back up against Emma, who because of the long spikey heels she is wearing, almost falls over, taking Regina down with her.  Luckily for both of them, Emma grabs the shorter brunette around the waist, clinging to her and steadying them both.

 

“Shut it off, shut it off!”  Regina tries to wrestle the keys out of Emma’s hands at her waist, but Emma easily thumbs the button again and blessed silence takes over once more. 

 

Still tightly _spooning_ in the parking lot, Emma thinks there is definitely something to be said – even though she demands of herself not to think more on it right now – about having Regina Mills’ shapely figure plastered up against her front with the older woman’s short curls tickling her cheek.

 

A golf cart passes by with two security guards precisely then, and in a friendly manner, the driver says as they pass, “Hey you two lovebirds.  Get a room.”

 

Then the other guard chuckles and Emma thinks they must all be on such casual, friendly terms after he says, “Get your groove on, Dr. Cockburn.”

 

Once they are in the clear, and Regina glares at her, Emma continues to hold her and gibes.  “Well, how was I to know the damned thing was parked right behind us?”

 

“That was mortifying.”  Regina swats the white sheathed arms from around her person, expressing her embarrassment as she attempts to straighten her blue hospital clothes and colors a little, remembering getting the thumbs up and a wink from the rubbernecking guard riding _shotgun._

 

She sighs as her attention is grabbed by the parking sign in front of their shiny white 4-door vehicle and mockingly gestures to Emma.  It reads, “Private Parking.  Dr. B.J. Cockburn”.

 

A rush of held breath is expelled loudly from Emma’s lips.  “If we have to stay here for much longer, I’m changing my name.”

 

 

[X]

 

 

Regina climbs into the luxury car that is warmed by the sun and still has that new car smell.  Thankfully, the scrubs she is wearing keeps the hot leather seats from being uncomfortable.

 

“Whoo!  Hot!  Hot!”  She observes Emma sit, halfway in, and fan the air as if that will help cool the temperature down.  She stick the key into the ignition, immediately turning the engine over.  As it roars to life, Emma scans the many buttons and switches on the panel in front of her.  “Air conditioning, air conditioning,” but the younger woman takes some time to find what she’s looking for.

 

“Do you need help, Emma?  Look for an ‘A’ and a ‘C’,” Regina gibes with a grin and enjoys the eye roll she gets in return, until she catches sight of Emma’s skirt hem hiking a little too far up, exposing a great amount of bare-legged thigh.  Why the expanse of cream-colored and freckled skin has such a tantalizing effect on Regina, she did not know.

 

Hoping to distract her improper thoughts away, Regina flips the short ends of her hair back and pivots in her seat to look out her side window.  Thankfully, Emma seems not to notice Regina’s irrepressible scrutiny of her physique.

 

“Laugh it up, Your Majesty.  This car’s got the dashboard of a Boeing 747!  Needless to say, it’s a lot different than my precious humble Beetle.”

 

“Emma,” Regina sniggers.  Teasing is good - safe.  “Your bug is without a doubt… _rare.”_   The way she utters the last word is far from complimentary.

 

Concentrating on the many switch options in front of her, Emma does not look at Regina when she defends her car, “It’s a classic, Regina.  _Claaaasic!”_ Then she says, “Aha!  This must be it!”

 

Emma presses a button and a small TV unfolds from the ceiling in the SUV and an action movie, which was midway through, starts playing with a very loud machine gun firing.  The sound echoes through the car and that area of the parking lot.

 

“Oh fuck!”  Emma says in alarm and quickly presses other buttons to try and shut the sound.

 

“Emma!”

 

“I know!  I’m trying!”

 

The older brunette covers her ears and zeroes in on what looks to possibly be the volume button.  She clicks it repeatedly and the sound decreases until it is at a minimum and Emma successfully switches the entertainment system off.

 

Suddenly, after another few seconds, air is pushed through the slotted vents in the dashboard and the stifling heat around them is suffused with cold air.  While the interior begins to cool.  Emma gets in fully and closes the door, turning to Regina.  “Well, that was an adventure, huh?”

 

“One we could have done without, surely.  Now what?”

 

Using years of investigative training Emma easily suggests, “Check the glove compartment for registration.  Maybe it will have our address on it.  And while you’re there, see what else you can dig up.”

 

Regina briefly nods, once again impressed with Emma’s cleverness and basks in the welcome puffs of cold blowing in her face as she bends over to inspect the pull out compartment in the dash. 

 

“I found the registration.”  Her tone is pleased that they’re able to obtain an address from it.  “Here.”  She hands the slip of paper over to Emma, who reads Bonnie’s name as the main owner of the SUV.

 

“Awesome!  Anything else?”

 

“Yeah,” Regina mentions each item as she pulls them out.  “A small box of Kleenex.  An elastic hair tie.  A packet of gum, and a…”  Regina pulls out a small, nearly empty transparent bottle.  _Miss Slick Kitty's Natural Lubri..._ She freezes and blushes profusely.

 

"And what?"  Emma's eyes focus intently on the car’s monitor, submitting the newly uncovered information into the address field of the GPS and thinking she may have finally figured her way around the dash's system.

 

"Nothing."  The older woman's abrupt tone has Emma peeping up at her oddly.

 

"What?"  She asks again, fishing for a reply and sees a bottle trapped tightly in the other woman's fist.  "What's that?"

 

She follows the movement of Regina's throat as the woman swallows hard and composes herself on an inhale.  "Here," is all she says and thrusts the object at Emma, as if she cannot get rid of it fast enough. 

 

As green eyes absorb the words on the bottle, they widen in amazement _.  Jesus!  Just what do Cockburn and Pepper get up to in this car when they aren’t saving lives?_  

 

Emma inspects the little liquid left and her brain spits the words out before checking with her common sense.  “Well, there’s not much left.”

 

A muscle in Regina’s jaw twitches at the implication that the lubricant was well used.  She does not think it possible that she can turn redder, but of course, she can, thanks to Emma Swan. 

 

Emma wants to slap herself, noticing Regina’s unease and opens her mouth to say something, an apology maybe, but Regina goes back to rummaging in the compartment, so she resorts to shaking the little contents in the bottle and placing it in the drink holder.

 

A gasp draws her attention up again and she discovers that the woman next to her is wearing a shocked expression and inspecting a pair of skimpy women's underwear swaying from her fingers.

 

A beat passes and again without thinking, Emma insists, “Those are probably yours.”  Regina, scandalized, drops her jaw and widens her eyes even more so at Emma.  “I mean… I’d hope they’re my _wife’s._  I mean…” Emma doltishly snickers and playfully swats her own temple with the heel of her palm, “I don’t _have_ a wife, but _she_ has a wife.  You.  I mean _her_ … I mean…”  Emma silently curses her babbling around Regina suddenly.  “You know, I’m just going to finish entering this into the GPS.”

 

Regina nods and drops the panties back into the glove box along with everything else hastily.  She closes the hatch and leans back in her seat, oddly scolding herself for her own behavior.  She did not feel much like admitting to Emma that when she first stumbled upon the undergarment, the thought prevalent in her mind was that of a jealous wife, and she had vehemently (and rather nonsensically) hoped the underwear was hers too and that Emma was not cheating on her.

 

 

[X]

 

 

They drive through the city of Morrison (according to their automobile registration documents), which looks like a nice, peaceable city; the perfect place to live in actually, where people are walking along the streets, smiling and greeting one another amiably.  They are taking this new escapade in stride, trying to stay calm within the moment, because what else can they do?

 

Emma pays attention to her surroundings as the navigation system’s soothing female voice gives her driving instructions because she wants to mentally record any important locations along the way.  They pass a park where kids are swinging on play structures and a group of teens are playing basketball.

 

Feeling a twinge, Emma misses their teenager back in Storybrooke.  She wonders how Henry will take their disappearance, but then shoves the notion out of her mind.  They will see each other again.  She knows they will.  Meanwhile, she will follow Regina’s initial advice and remain _calm._

 

_Regina._

 

She is thankful that her friend is here with her right now because it feels less lonely knowing that, whatever they are experiencing, they are doing this together.

 

Taking her eyes off the road, she spares a glance at the short haired brunette and wonders whether Regina fell asleep because she relaxes against the leather headrest with her eyes closed.

 

“Eyes on the road, please.”

 

“I thought you were sleeping.”

 

“You’re joking.  We’re accidentally _spellbound_ in a parallel existence.  Who can sleep?”

 

“Still, I know you stayed up really late last night, helping Henry with his History Presentation on the Civil War, so I wouldn’t blame you for being exhausted.”

 

Emma catches a glimpse of the happiness that brightens Regina’s features and feels a tug on her heart knowing that thoughts of their son put it there.

 

“He was so excited to wear that Soldier’s uniform that I conjured up for him.”  The beam she sends Emma is so infectious that the younger woman finds herself smiling cheerfully at the image Henry must have made.  “He was very handsome, Emma.”  The proud sparkle evident in those brown eyes loses its luster as Regina realizes that she may probably miss hearing about how the assignment went.  “I wish you could have seen him.”

 

Uncertain of what prompts her to do it, Emma reaches out and covers Regina’s hand and after checking the road throws her a meaningful look and nods.  “I will.  Hey…”  She squeezes Regina’s hand and when the other mother lifts her gaze from their joined hands to her, Emma reassuringly grins at her.  “I _will.”_

 

With pursed lips, Regina also nods, takes her hand back to hide it in an arm fold and inhales deeply, turning her mind back to parts of Morrison as they pass her by.

 

“Well, we certainly could have done worse.  This looks like a rather charming place to live.  It's beautiful, lush, and clean.  Everyone seems to be in a happy mood.”

 

“Yeah, I got to admit, it sure beats Neverland and the Underworld.  God, all that feels like _forever_ ago.”  Not dwelling on the past and all the hurt that had come along with it afterwards, Emma scratches the back of her neck and asks, “So are we really here?  I mean, this is a _real_ place, right?  We’re not lying on the forest ground back home dreaming all of this up?”

 

“To be truthful, your guess is as good as mine.  I’ve only read about this particular spell before and I barely remember it.  But it did look and feel like we went through a portal.”  With careful consideration, a line forms in the middle of Regina’s brow, “However, I’m not ruling out a dream.  Magic is very tricky if not handled precisely right.  I’m not sure _why_ we were cast here in the first place.”  Thinking on comical films she had seen before, Regina snorts.  “We could be stuck in some boring television show for all we know!”

 

Emma blinks between her and the road with an incredulous expression and her laughter rings loudly at the thought.

 

Chuckling quietly to herself, Regina shrugs.  “What?  Look at this place.  It’s… perfect.  Everyone is so… happy.  Morrison looks rather idyllic.  A lot more than Storybrooke had been intended to be.  The perfect little TV town.”

 

Emma’s teeth shines brightly and she lets out a cackle.  She and Regina speak so candidly to one another nowadays and she remembers a time when they only talked about magic, Henry, or other Storybrooke residents.  When it came to personal thoughts, Regina used to remain so tight-lipped before unless her remark came with a good dose of sarcasm.  The woman is still sarcastic sometimes but it is evident that they have grown a lot closer.  It amazes Emma that she feels like she knows the woman inside and out; how she feels, how she thinks, what she’s afraid of.  Their connection is, yes - weird, very special and definitely unique.  Regina is unlike anyone she has ever met.

 

“What?”  Regina queries and Emma realizes she is frowning in thought.

 

“Oh, nothing.  Just…” she waved in front of her.  “Just checking Morrison out.”

 

That seemed to satisfy the short haired woman for she relaxed in her seat again and simpered.  “What a ridiculous notion anyway.  Can you imagine _us_ as TV characters?”

 

Emma snorts and flicks her hair over her shoulder, “Who would be crazy enough to write a TV show about us?”

 

The GPS takes them on a course away from the excitement of town and through a quiet residential area with gorgeous homes that are nicely spaced from one another, making each property intimate and private.  When the voice announces their arrival, Emma turns into a short driveway and to keep her mouth from hanging open, the driver gulps and rhetorically inquires, “We live here?”

 

Regina looks at the address on the dash’s monitor, compares it with the car’s registration and then confirms it with the large numbers on the brick wall.  “1235 Parrilla Park Drive.  This is the place.”

 

“It’s gorgeous!”

 

Gawking through the front windshield, two sets of eyes examine the clean white high brick wall surrounding the property and the black iron gate meant to keep visitors away from what looks like a classy and contemporary style, 2-story home.  “Nice _gate,”_ Emma compliments, implying by tone that getting through that barrier is their next problem to tackle.

 

“Try that, Emma.”

 

“Huh?”  Emma tracks Regina movement as her fingers twiddle around another small rectangular fob on the keychain.  “Oh, right.”  After rolling down the window, Emma moves them forward, stops at a security intercom box and studies it.  She finds the fob’s matching scan pad, just below a doorbell and a speaker. 

 

As the barred door opens on its own, Emma notices the camera perched atop the high wall, obviously allowing the homeowners to see who the visitors are.  “Geez, who _are_ we?  The Cartel?”

 

In addition to the cameras, there must be state of the art motion sensors installed all around because Emma sees in the rear view mirror that once she drives past the gate, it begins to close immediately.

 

The house looks warm and welcoming though as Emma pulls up in front of the 3-car garage door that is at a 45 degree angle from the front door entrance.  “It’s certainly bigger and less traditional-looking than 108 Mifflin, eh?”

 

Pride apparent in her voice, Regina retorts under her breath, “It’s not _that_ big.”

 

Mischief dances in Emma’s eyes as she jokes, “Seriously?  This place makes your house look like a beach shack.”  Though she is joking, Emma amuses herself with the offended look, peaking on Regina’s face.

 

“You’re lucky there’s no magic in this realm.”

 

“Ooh… what are you going to do?  I’ve gotten pretty good now too, remember.”  She is speaking of her magic and bites the inside of her mouth to keep her lips from spreading into the taunting grin it wants to.  “I was trained by the Dark One too.”  The twinkle in her eye transforms into a frown as she offhandedly remarks, “Of course, he was in my _head_ at the time because I _was_ the Dark One.”

 

Regina just snorts and shakes her head.  “I’m sure it was maddening.  I could barely stomach that scaly imp at the best of times, so I can’t even imagine having him stuck in my head 24/7.”

 

Both share a knowing look and a companionable laugh and look away quickly.  Emma’s wayward eyes spot a small compartment on the lower left side of the steering wheel, that she hadn’t seen before, and opens it.  A small garage door opener lays in its pocket.  ”Huh... Okay.”

 

After pressing the button, she astonishingly uncovers the other vehicles owned by Bonnie and Abigail.

 

Emma points at a very sleek, black 2-door luxury coupe that, no doubt, has all high end features and Italian leather interior.  “That one must be yours, _wifey.”_

 

Regina, who is preoccupied with the front of the house pans her gaze to the car, and even though she automatically admires it, she dubiously asks, “How do you know it’s mine?”

 

With a teasing tone, Emma answers, “Check out the license plate.”

 

_“QT QUEEN...  Cutie Queen?”_ Regina blinks at the personalized plate and tilts her eyes upward.  _“_ Oh my God.  I’m one of _those_ people.”

 

Emma chuckles and shakes her head at Regina’s countenance.  “Even in this world, you’re a _Queen of Vanity.”_

 

Regina shoots daggers through narrowed eyes at Emma, which only makes her laugh more but in a compromising tone, Emma amends, “So you’re the type who has a custom plate.  I’m the type who apparently likes to have sex in my car.”

 

Without thinking, Regina rebukes firmly.  “Those underpants had _better_ be mine.”

 

Emma chuckles, “Oh, they’re yours alright.  No doubt about it.”

 

A sexy, teasing high curve of an eyebrow and a side smile sets Emma’s insides pulsing.  “Oh?  And how can you be so sure?”

 

Emma goes with a hunch and quickly throws out in defense.  “With a wife as hot as you are, you’d be the only one I’m getting busy with in the backseat.”  Emma gestures with her head behind them.

 

As the comment sinks in, they both sober as their banter turns serious all of a sudden.  Emma holds her breath as she sees a line cut deeper into Regina’s forehead.

 

The older brunette erupts, “What the hell are we even talking about!”

 

_Damned if I know._

 

The newly dark haired driver turns face front as Regina roughly forces the car door open, gets out and slams it shut in frustration.

 

Emma recoils at the loud bang, closes her eyes and grips the leather steering wheel tighter.

 

She didn’t say anything she didn’t think was true and their bantering had felt so natural, though they had never joked like _that_ before… about such things… with an almost flirtatious tone in their words.

 

As Emma navigates the SUV into the garage, comprehension sheds light to a new concern.

 

_I just called Regina Mills hot._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Emma called Regina _hot!_ Well, she certainly hadn't planned on that! And who can really blame Regina for checking out Emma's legs?
> 
> The city of Morrison. Parrilla Park Drive. A mention of a TV show. All in good fun. That's what this is supposed to be: fun.
> 
> Tell me what you think! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina explore Bonnie and Abigail's house in the parallel universe they are still stuck in and uncover some very interesting details about their doppelgangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Yes it has been a while. Life has been bananas! Hope you enjoy this chapter update and that it makes you laugh.

Did Emma Swan really just call her hot?  Regina takes a deep breath and thanks the beautiful variation of spring flowers in the front yard for distracting her.  In all colors, bathing in sunlight, the perennials become a much needed aesthetic to calm her and allow her thoughts to slow.  Regina knows she is an attractive women.  She used her sex appeal in the past to get exactly what she wanted.  However, knowing that Emma finds her physically appealing enlivens her spirits and awakens something inside her, something she has not felt in a very long time, even before the dark curse was ever cast.

 

The white SUV nearly disappears behind the black coupe in her line of vision and as she passes through the garage doorway, Regina scans the area’s neat and tidy interior.  At least their doppelgangers believe in organization and cleanliness.  There is an array of tools hanging over a work bench in the far corner in front of a window.  Two bicycles stand lazily beside it and a door in the middle of the back wall leads out to the backyard.

 

“Whoa!”  Beside the two cars, there is a motorcycle in the garage that Emma instantly admires, with a reverent gape.  Stepping beside Emma, Regina follows Emma’s slim fingers as they graze the leather seat and up across the top curvature of the gas tank to fondle the handlebars.  “Hot bike!”

 

_Hmmm, maybe everything’s hot to her._   Regina frowns and sulks.  Perhaps Emma’s compliment did not mean much after all.

 

“Have a thing for motorcycles, Emma?”

 

“What kid didn’t dream about riding a motorcycle at least once?”

 

Regina clears her throat and Emma smiles while inspecting the large headlight and gleaming front fender before lifting her soft gaze to the darker brunette.  “Oh yeah, that’s right.  No Harleys in the E.F.”

 

“No.”

 

“You guys missed out.”

 

Flicking her brown hair over her shoulder, Regina retorts with an upturned chin, “I beg to differ.”

 

“Oh Regina, this rides completely different than a horse, I bet.”

 

“And I imagine is far noisier.”  Casting a look about her, Regina dismisses the comparison between a loud motorcycle and a magnificent steed.

 

“This looks like a Harley Davidson Fat Boy.”

 

“A fat what?”

 

“Fat Boy.”

 

“That’s a silly name for a motorcycle.  Why name it after an overweight child?”

 

Emma shook her head in mirthful disbelief.  “It’s a… never mind.”  Inspecting the bike, her fingers dance over the logo on the side of the sunburst orange and black gas tank.  “It looks identical to a Harley style bike, but I’ve never heard of this brand.   _Goodwin Dallas._ Have you _ever_ ridden on one?”

 

On a slow inward breath, Regina feigns contemplation and then exhales.  “No, can’t say that I have.”

 

“Would you like to?  We could go for a ride.”

 

“Perhaps we shouldn’t disturb things too much while we’re here.”

 

The concerned look on the brunette’s features makes Emma snort and shake her head.

 

“You think I’m going to _kill_ you, don’t you.”

 

“I didn’t say that.”  Regina tipped her eyes upward and looked at the powerful two-wheel machine in front of her with uncertainty.

 

“Oh my _God!_   You totally do!”  Lilting laughter fills the garage as Emma throws her head back and Regina feels a little charmed.  It sets a tingle to skip along her nerve endings, and Regina realizes that she rarely has ever, if ever at all, seen Henry’s mother jovially laugh before.  “Regina?  When are you going to realize you’re safe with me?  I’d never let anything happen to you.”

 

Something changes in her brown eyes.  Her doubt vanishes and in its place is unwavering faith.  “I know that.  I think you’ve proven that on more than one occasion.”  A little surprised by her words, she is caught a little off guard.  Regina Mills has never trusted anyone as much as Emma Swan.  She had misplaced her trust several times in the past and had even ignored her doubt, wanting to give trust to others; like when she gave her heart to Robin to protect when they were battling Zelena.  She knew that she should have given it to Emma the instant she gave it to him and had felt the deep regret, like a thrown brick to the head, when Robin had failed in that mission.  

 

“Then what?  You’re not _chicken_ are you?”

 

Feathers ruffled, Regina stood to her full height.  “Most certainly not.”

 

“Well…?”

 

The thought of sitting astride the leather saddle behind Emma, with her arms around Emma’s waist, the driver’s scent assailing Regina’s senses in the wind and the vibration of the mighty motorcycle between her legs indeed frightens her, but for reasons she is certain Emma will never guess.  So Regina shrugs inwardly and decides it is safer to concede to Emma’s reasoning than actually admit the truth to anyone, including herself.

 

“Fine, yes.  I’m afraid to be a splattered mess on the highway.  Happy now?” 

 

Emma considers her for a moment and her observation unnerves Regina for she wonders whether she was caught in her lie.  _The woman and her damn Super Power._ A change in Emma’s demeanor is detected and with the woman wearing stilettos and she wearing only Nikes, the height advantage makes taller Emma seem more all-encompassing as she comes closer.  Regina finds herself staring up into the lighter brunette’s searing green eyes.

 

Slipping her hands into her doctor’s coat, Emma wets her lips, catches her bottom lip between her teeth and mutters.  “I haven’t killed you yet, Regina.”

 

Regina’s eyes slip from hypnotic green ones to enticing slim pink lips.  Was the air between them suddenly electrically charged?  She was sure she could feel a static-like current shooting between them.  Certainly, they both felt it.  After all, isn’t that why the distance between them was thinning?  Emma was closer now than she was just a few seconds ago, or _she_ had moved in without realizing it, which was odd because Regina was determined to keep Emma at arm’s length.  She was completely baffled by this overtly flirtatious air they had adopted all of a sudden.

 

Snapping out of what can best be described as a daze, Regina pulls herself away, inhales sharply and pivots to the side, gesturing to the entrance door between the garage and the house. 

 

“Does that key ring of yours have a key to this door?  It’s locked.”

 

“Uh, yeah. Probably.”  A perplexing brow-furrow indicates Emma’s bafflement with what was happening between them as well. 

 

It did not take them long to find the right key, but upon opening the door a screeching alarm starts blaring and they both scurry to the keypad on the wall, with its angry red light flashing.

 

“Damn!”  Emma studies the alarm and wonders whether she could jimmy the panel open and figure out how to terminate the shrill wailing.

 

“Here, move over.”  Regina bumps her out of the way and quickly enters a code on the keypad. Instantly the angry red light turns green and the alarm falls silent.

 

“What did you… how did you do know the code?” 

 

“I didn’t.”  Regina huffs wearily and leans against the wall and rests the back of her head against white wall in relief.  “I guessed, Emma.”

 

“You _guessed?”_   The look of awe on the taller woman’s face is priceless and the corner of Regina’s lips turn up.

 

“Well what’s the harm in that?  If the authorities are called out, this is our house, anyway, right?”

 

“True.  What did you put in?”

 

The grin on Regina’s lips grows larger and she says affectionately, “Henry.”

 

“Henry?”

 

A quick nod is dispensed and Regina avoids Emma’s questioning expression because she has no other answers for her.  She went on instinct and was luckily rewarded.  She inspects her surroundings.  With an alarm beeping loudly, she did not notice that they were standing in a large mud room containing laundry machines and supplies.  A sturdy counter runs along the wall from the side-by-side washer and dryer, under some wall cabinets.  There is a small sink at the end by the door.  As they walk past a two-door closet and a half bathroom, they enter into the widely open kitchen that extends into a spacious living room.

 

“Wow!”  Emma marvels at the high ceilings of the great room that is decorated in a modern style.  Wide leather couches around a glass square coffee table, grey slabs of brick up one side of the wall with a wide thin fireplace built near the bottom to create a cozy ambiance and green plants about the room to offer color and warmth.  Regina tilts her head up and sees the foyer and stairs leading up to a bridge that looks down on the living room.  It was incredibly inviting.

 

Regina heads in one direction while Emma goes in the other, and the brunette gasps as she studies the sprawling kitchen with its state of the art appliances.  Separating the cooking area from the dining room is a long counter that on one side holds the large kitchen sink and the other side has four aligned grey leather stools.  Their dining room table is surrounded by six chairs but is large enough to seat two more.

 

“Regina!”

 

Regina turns to find Emma peeking out of a doorway at the far end of the living room beside the grey brick.

 

“You have _got_ to come see this!”

 

Regina walks swiftly toward her making a mental note to check out the rather interesting room beyond the dining room that looks like a cozy outdoor kitchen with patio furniture later.

 

“Check it out,” Emma presents, arms swaying into the room, “We have a gym!”

 

Regina enters the room and notices the various machines against the wall: a treadmill, stationary bicycle and an elliptical training machine.  There is a flat screen TV mounted on the opposite wall above three different benches, one that is an adjustable incline, one that lays flat and another that appears to be an abdominal bench used for sit-ups and crunches.  On the far side, near the sliding back door, leading out to what looks like an uncovered patio, there is a metal structure for chin-ups and dipping exercises.

 

“How many chin-ups can you do?”  Emma’s eyes sparkle with inquisitive wonder and Regina is taken aback by the sudden question.

 

“I certainly don’t know.”

 

“Come on.  With a body like yours, Regina, you must work out.”

 

Again, Emma alludes to her physique in a complimentary way that confuses her.  Why must the woman appraise her body with an attractive smirk on her face?

 

Regina clears her throat with a sweep of her short dark hair and truthfully spits out, “I swim.”  She spots and gestures with a head nod to the rack of dumbbells by the door.  “And I do have a pair of adjustable weights that I keep beneath my bed.”

 

This seems to surprise Emma.  “You do?”

 

“Don’t look so surprised, Miss Swan.  You’re not the only one in Storybrooke with impressive biceps.”  _Shut up.  Shut up!_ Regina refuses to bring her hand up to cover her eyes and what she suspects is the beginning of a flush.  She needs to watch her thoughts for it’s obvious that she cannot rely on her mouth not to express them.

 

Emma completely glazes over the compliment though, to Regina’s relief, and further interrogates, “Where do you swim?”

 

“Where does anyone swim?  In water!”

 

Emma raises her eyebrow quizzically and crosses her arms.  “I have never heard of you swimming _anywhere._ After living years in Storybrooke, one would think that I would have heard about it by now.”

 

Fancying changing the subject, Regina adds, “And I do own a yoga mat.”

 

The lift of newly darkened eyebrows greets her comment and Emma seems truly taken aback.  “You do yoga?” 

 

Regina did not count on her remark bringing about extra perusal of her body but she feels the touch of Emma’s eyes as they rake slowly up and down her form.  She wonders why her friend’s gaze should kick her heart racing into overdrive.  She feels herself respond to the burgeoning interest coming from the woman with her arms crossed in an assessing manner.  Regina Mills is not new to people ogling her and being fascinated with what they see.  However, she is not used to Emma doing it and she tries not to think about how much she likes it.

 

“I rather enjoy yoga.  It’s good for the body, mind and soul.”  When Emma wears a goofier looking grin, Regina is tempted and tacks on teasingly, “Let’s face it.  Ever since _you_ came into my life, there has been a great deal more _stress_ added to it.”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Yoga helps me to keep balance.”

 

“Balance.”  Emma repeats the word with an unreadable sparkle in her eyes and twists a bit to study other parts of Regina.  “I’m sure.  I’m imagining you doing all the bending and contorting and all that stuff.”

 

The younger woman colors a little having revealed her thoughts which inexplicably thrill Regina and without thinking she delivers a flirtatious toothy grin.  “I assure you.  I’m very flexible.”

 

Regina’s words act as an errant lightning bolt electrifying the air between them, adding a sizzle that had not been there previously.  They both feel the draw, as if they were two inseparable magnets.

 

Emma shakes out of their buzz of attraction first and notices a small hallway.  “I wonder what's over there.”

 

Regina looks behind her in the direction Emma is pointing and turns just as Emma attempts to get by her and even though their bodies don’t touch, she feels as if they have by the push of air as Emma slowly passes her and their eyes meet for the briefest of moments.

 

“Um… err… Excuse me.”

 

Moving to clear a wider path, Regina can’t help but feel slightly victorious.  She clearly not only charmed and engaged the woman, but she seemed to throw Emma off kilter and Regina always takes pleasure in that.

 

A gratified expression spreads across her features as she turns and follows Emma.  Her gaze drops and she finds herself admiring her companion’s gait.  Emma Swan, who could be rather insolent and brash, walks rather gracefully in heels.  Regina noticed it only a time or two before as Emma rarely wore heels.  Her smile fades when she realizes that as impressed as she is with the woman’s spiffy attire, she also appreciates the way Emma normally looks in just a pair of skinny jeans, boots and her leather jacket.

 

_And the tank top._ Oh yes, of course the tank top.  She takes a sharp inhale at the thought of Emma wearing her open red leather jacket over a topless torso, imaging the curvature of the underside of her breasts peeking through the unzipped opening with darker hued nipples hidden from view.

 

“Are you okay?  What’s wrong?”  Emma inquires with concern, noticing the change in Regina’s breathing.

 

“Why don’t you ever wear tank tops anymore?”  Regina asks without thinking and wants to recall the words immediately.  What the hell is wrong with her?

 

 

[X]

 

 

“I… what?”  Halting her steps, Emma catches Regina off guard who bumps into her form and Emma pivots instinctively, reaching out to keep the woman balanced from the collision.  Her hand lands on Regina’s hip and they are close, close enough that their breath is shared, and Emma realizes that everything about Regina Mills is tantalizing.  Would it be weird if she told Regina that she liked the smell of her breath?  Emma inwardly smacks herself.  Yeah probably.

 

Taking a slow inhale, Emma observes Regina clip the side of her bottom lip between her teeth while hungrily staring at Emma’s mouth.  _She looks like she wants to taste me.  What the hell?_ Emma gulps and fights the urge to move her palm from Regina’s hip even lower. 

 

Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, there is a voice screaming, “No!  Don’t do it!” but Emma is choosing to ignore that voice a little while longer because Regina’s tongue has come out to wet her lips and those bewitching brown eyes beckon to her. 

 

With a mind of its own, Emma’s hand skims slightly over the curve of Regina’s hip and halts just above the woman’s buttock, certainly territory she has never touched before, and her fingertips become sensitive to the shape and Regina’s lips part at the sensation.  _Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck!_

 

Just as Emma leans in a fraction, her hand becomes greedy and squeezes and Regina’s eyes widen suddenly and she can see the spark that was in them retreat and suddenly Regina is pulling away on a gasp.

 

“A bathroom.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“There’s a bathroom here.”  She steps away from Emma and slips into the room beside them.  “It’s a nice bathroom too.  Shower, sink, toilet…”

 

_Yes, it’s a bathroom._ Emma tries to rein herself in as she hears Regina’s voice carrying from the room.  This mysterious attraction is too much.  They should talk about this. 

 

“Oh and there’s a door here too, Emma.  It leads out into a bedroom!”  While Regina’s voice becomes even more distant, since she has clearly escaped into another room, Emma collapses forward against the cool glass door in front of her, banging her head lightly against it a few times and sighing deeply.  Flattening her hands beside her head and letting them slide down she can’t believe what she almost did.  _I almost kissed Regina Mills._

 

When her hand encounters a doorknob it brings her back to the moment and, squinting her eyes with clarity, she opens the door and finds herself peering directly into a small sauna.  She followed a bail skipper into a public sauna once and after a few minutes was able to detain the woman with a set of cuffs.  She’d never gotten the chance to enjoy the sauna experience.  She just remembers it being hot, temperature-wise.

 

Regina is still talking and although Emma hears her voice, she can’t understand the words.  Closing the door she walks through the bathroom and bedroom taking a cursory glance around.  The bedroom itself looks like a guest one as it lacks personalization.

 

She finds Regina in the den just adjacent, reading titles on the book shelf.  “Well, this is a nice cozy study,” Emma says in a chipper voice, trying to pretend that what just happened, what _almost_ happened, didn’t.  Regina seems to play along, nodding with a smile, though Emma notes that the woman has yet to make eye contact with her. 

 

Like the rest of the house, this room is decorated in a comfortable contemporary fashion with bright daylight cascading from the tall corner windows.  White bookshelves align two walls with two desks flanking the glass panes. .

 

An idea being born in her head, Emma walks to one of the desks and searches the drawers looking for more clues.  As soon as the top drawer is pulled out, the corners of her lips rise as she drops into the chair and holds the photograph in front of her.  Three smiles beam up at her from the three people intertwined in a closely knitted embrace.  Regina and Emma are hugging Henry on a sunny baseball field.  He is dressed in a uniform and red hat with a leather baseball mitt covering his hand with his arms over their crossed ones. 

 

“Regina…” she calls out and her arm extends, drawing back when the picture is taken from her grasp.  She allows herself to watch Regina’s eyes light up and the widest of smiles to appear on her face.  The woman comes alive when she sees their son and Emma, in this moment, is not sure how to handle that, so she turns back, hoping to find some new information.  She can still hear Regina’s excitement and it does nothing to lessen Regina’s points on the _Desirability Scale._

 

“Henry.  He’s here too.”  Regina’s voice sounds like it is going to crack and Emma’s cheeks hurt from holding her smile back.  To be loved by Regina Mills must truly be an amazing thing and Emma holds back a sense of yearning, focusing instead on inspecting the underside of the desk and her curiosity is piqued when she sees three numbers written in the wood.  It looks like a combination to a safe.  She mentally memorizes the set of digits and sees the photograph lying on the desktop and props it up against a pencil cup. 

 

“These books are rather interesting.  We have a collection of leather bound books which are rather old.  Very much like the classics of our dimension.  There are medical text books, psychology texts books, and…”  Another of Regina’s abrupt pauses is heard and Emma suddenly lifts her gaze in a reminiscent manner, like when they found the empty bottle of sexual lubricant in the car.

 

“And what?”

 

A clearing of Regina’s throat prepares Emma for a surprise and she leans back in her chair, eyeing the shorter woman’s awkwardness.  “Um… books of a… sexual nature.”

 

“I see.”  Emma twists her mouth humorously while she can clearly see Regina’s complexion pinking.  “What kind?  Are we talking informative text books, how to books, or erotica?”  Her body shakes with chuckles when she receives a glare from Regina.

 

“All of the above, I’m assuming.  How can Bonnie and Abigail keep these books around with a teenager in the house?”  It was more a disapproving statement rather than a question.

 

“Yeah.  Because sex books are far more dangerous than having magical artifacts lying around for teens to get to.”

 

“I do not have magical artifacts just lying around.  Anything hazardous or questionable is locked up in my vault.”

 

“Which Henry has gotten into numerous times?”

 

“I… shut up,” is Regina’s curt reply with pursed lips.

 

Emma swallows her satisfaction and rises out of the chair to peer over Regina’s shoulder.

 

“’Woman to Woman: The Joy of the Female Body and Orgasm’.”

 

Regina clears her throat and steps to the side away from the shelf as Emma reads the titles off aloud.

 

“’Sex Goddess’, ‘The Philosophy of Sex’, ‘Making Love: A Celebration of Life’… holy crap!  There’s some erotica here too.”

 

“Yes… err… I know.”  Emma is wondrously engrossed in these titles that she misses Regina accidentally back into the other wall, crossing her arms quickly as if shielding herself, and after reading a few more titles, one wide spine in particular has her erupting with a short burst of laughter.  Turning to look at Regina, she sees that Regina is in full knowledge of what she has found and the woman’s face is nearly crimson with embarrassment.  Turning back she reads the following titles that has her friend bracing herself.

 

“The Evil Queen Trilogy.  ‘The Queen’s Lovers’, ‘The Queen’s Pleasure’ and ‘The Queen’s Release’.  My, my,” Emma jokes, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at Regina, “That Evil Queen is a busy, busy ruler.”

 

Regina averts her eyes off to the side and sucks her cheeks in expecting the mockery and shaking her head.  “Very funny.  Ha-ha.”

 

After reading a few more titles, while Regina fidgets, Emma’s eyes widen over the words.  “Oh my God!”  Grabbing the large leather bound book from its place, Emma uncovers one that Regina has not seen yet.  “Regina, this looks like Henry’s storybook!”  That brings the older woman closer again and together they stare at the title.  “’Once Upon a Time in My Pants’.”  Her gaze swivels to Regina’s furrowed brow and drop of a jaw.

 

“A collection of naughty fairytales,” Regina reads the subtitle and when Emma opens up to the middle of the book, they are shocked to discover that not only does it contain erotic fairytales but the book is illustrated as well with colorful detailed images.  “Oh my… FUCK.”

 

Mouth ajar in surprise, while also slightly amused, Emma's goggle moves from the sensual image to Regina's unexpected profanity and she smiles in wonder.  Lending her attention to the book once more, Emma turns the page and this time one maiden is completely naked on her back while the other’s face is between her legs with hands on the bowing woman’s breasts.  Hard nipples peek out between curled fingers.  “Wow…”

 

Emma is not prepared and jumps a little when Regina snatches the book and snaps it shut abruptly, shoving it back into its slot.  They both stare at the spine for a minute and Emma wonders whether Regina is imagining the same naughty thoughts she is.  Considering that they almost kissed, she thinks it natural that she would substitute them for the drawn couple.

 

“There’s many photography books on the bottom, some cook books, travel books…”  Regina tries to change the subject but Emma is finding it harder and harder to erase these burning impressions from her mind.  “There’s a lot of medical journals too, but that is understandable considering what Bonnie and Abigail do.”

 

Emma nods, but her mind strays back to the sex books. _Apparently for the other stuff that Bonnie and Abigail do together._

 

 

[X]

 

 

“So… onward and upward?”

 

Regina nods.  Since their awkward moment in the den, the two women decide to explore the rest of the house, which leads them up an open split level staircase to a bridge that ushers them in two different directions.  Making a left, they find themselves standing in a short hallway with two doors on the left, a bathroom right before them and an open double entry doorway on the right.

 

Peering into the larger room they discover that it is a spacious game room, packed with a pool table, an air hockey table, a bar against the wall and a large TV above video game consoles sitting in the shelves below.

 

With a deep breath, Regina states, "I bet this is Henry's favorite room."

 

"Favorite room?"  Emma snorts and notices that the wall of windows and sliding glass doors opposite them lead out to a terrace.  "I bet he sleeps here."

 

One of the bedrooms is completely empty and looks to be in the middle of renovation.  They open the door of the bedroom that faces out toward front of the house and Regina chagrins, "No.  Our son sleeps in here."

 

They notice the teenage debris all through the room.  Dirty laundry and sporting equipment litter the floor.  A skateboard is propped against the side of the bed.  Regina walks into the center and takes stock turning around.  She sees the posters on the wall and catches Emma curiously lifting a corner of a car poster on the wall, which with more pulling reveals a poster of a voluptuous beach blonde in a skimpy bikini.  "Oh boy..."

 

Regina gawks and stammers, "No... no."

 

"Yes, Regina.  Yes."

 

"But he's..."

 

"He's 15."  The tone with which that is delivered gives Regina a sense of anxiety.  She knows Henry is growing up and is no longer her "baby".  He hasn't been that for a long time, she knows.  She makes a mental note for when she gets back to Storybrooke to check under the posters on Henry's wall at home.  Emma discerns Regina's unease and attempts to pacify her with fact.  "Regina, this isn't actually _our_ Henry."

 

That brings little comfort and Regina inhales and her lips thin into a tight smile.  She is grateful for the reminder though.  "Thanks."

 

"Come on, let's check out the other side."

 

Passing the top of the stairs, there is a bridge overlooking the foyer and the living room downstairs that takes them to the other side of the house where just a set of double doors greet them.  They are sure that this is the bedroom of their doubles. 

 

Emma twists the levers and the doors open, unfolding a palatial bedroom, offering all the comforts of the perfect sleeping quarters.  The walls are white but what draws the eye is the massive king-size bed in the middle of the room.  There is a shelf built into the wall above the headboard where books sit, along with some other accents for the room.  Flanking the bed are two modern bedside tables under each window.  The furniture is all very stylish and, like downstairs, the plants in the room offer a lush comfort.  Hanging on the wall across from the bed, is a large flat screen TV above a horizontal type dresser with two columns of drawers.

 

“Well I can’t disagree with Bonnie and Abigail’s style.  Their house is very homey and oddly enough I feel as if I belong.”  Regina sits on the bed and realizes that she is the only one in the bedroom.  “Emma?”

 

“Sweet Jesus on a giraffe!  Regina come look at this!”

 

Regina leaves her lanyard and medical badge on the bed and runs into the bathroom wondering what Sheriff Swan has gotten herself into.  The bathroom is enormous.  The floor is made of large coal colored tiles.  There are two sinks in a long gleaming marble counter space above white drawers and cupboards.  Turning her head and placing her hands on her hips she stares from a pair of abandoned high heels to Emma standing in the bathtub marveling at its sheer size.

 

“Have you ever _seen_ a bathtub this big before?” Emma animatedly asks.  Her excitement is palpable and Regina wants nothing more than to just laugh at her but instead shakes her head, pretending a look of disapproval. 

 

“How old are you?  10?  Have you never seen a bathtub before?”  She is answered by Emma rolling her eyes.  Really the woman is quite adorable though.

 

“Of course I’ve seen a bathtub before, but never one _this_ big.  Look!  We could both fit in here!”

 

“Yes, well... come out there.”  In an authoritative manner, Regina quips, “If you’re a good girl maybe you can have a bubble bath later on.”

 

Emma throws her a scowl, thinking Regina must think she’s ridiculous as she steps out.  “I know.  I’m excited.  It probably sounds silly, but I’ve never known anyone with a tub this big.”

 

_“I_ have a bathtub this big.”

 

Emma is stunned and stands before Regina still a little taller even without heels.  "What, like this?”

 

With evaluating eyes and measuring hands spreading outwards, Regina answers, “Maybe a little bigger.”

 

“In your house…”  Emma sounds doubtful.

 

“Yes.  In my house.” 

 

“The one in Storybrooke?”

 

“No.  The one on the planet of _Tatooine.”_   Regina caustically replies with the planet from the movie Star Wars, which all her knowledge of is thanks to her son.  “Yes, in Storybrooke.”

 

Emma is quietly impressed.  Not just because Regina has a large bathtub but because the woman knows of Luke Skywalker’s home planet.

 

They look at the large tub and remember Emma’s comment about how they could both fit in it together, and suddenly Regina is imagining them in her tub at home.  She swears she can again feel that magnetic draw to Emma Swan.  She almost allowed the woman to kiss her downstairs and now she is imagining being in a heated embrace with a naked Emma in her bathtub at home?  _Son of a bitch.  This needs to stop.  We fell into a portal.  We didn’t lose our minds!_

“Oh look,” Regina interrupts noticing a door half ajar past the roomy glass shower with multiple shower heads aiming from perpendicular white tile walls.  “I bet that is a walk-in closet.  Maybe I can find some other clothes to wear and finally get out of this hospital outfit.”

 

Successfully locating a switch, the walk-in closet is awash with light and it is a sight to behold.  Emma whistles when she enters the room and indeed it is as big as a small bedroom.

 

“Wow!  The Pepper-Cockburns don’t do anything small do they?”

 

“Cockburn-Pepper,” Regina absently corrects as she takes in the shelves, hung clothes and large rolling full-length mirrors.  Reaching out, she pulls a thinly framed mirror which is easy to roll.  “This is certainly a peculiar thing isn’t it?  I mean I get having one, maybe two to view yourself in after getting dressed but four?”

 

“Well there is two of them.”  Maybe they have fashion shows in here.”  Emma’s joke wins her an eye roll. 

 

“Yes… well, there’s nothing wrong with taking pride in one’s appearance, I suppose.”

 

“Um…”  Emma’s hesitant tone has Regina turning around and she discovers Emma standing next to a large wide chaise lounge, nearly the size of a wide twin bed.  “I think I _may_ know why the mirrors are moveable.  She points upwards, as Regina comes closer.  Looking up, what she sees makes Regina gasp.

 

“No.”  Regina stares at her own wide-eyed reflection in the vast ceiling mirror. 

 

Emma’s gaze met hers in the mirror with brows waggling and a grin from ear to ear.  “You don’t suppose they…”

 

“In _here?”_   The widely spreading grin and the suggestive lifting of eyebrows far up on Emma’s forehead heats Regina’s cheeks.  Everything they have discovered about their doppelgangers hints that, of course, they do that particular activity in here as well, but Regina is reluctant to admit it and make this sudden _tension_ between her and Emma thicker.  “Absolutely not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments and reviews. Thanks for reading and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you imagine the looks Emma and Regina are probably wearing? What are they going to do now! Hahaha! Comments are welcome! Hope you're having fun! Swan Queen love, everyone!


End file.
